Frozen Storm: A Toshiro Hitsugaya love story
by Skyewhal
Summary: Sayuri has always been alone in the world, she has no parents and no siblings. She has been close to Ichigo for a long time and most of the time she crashes there. One day Sayuri is needed at a place called Soul Society to rescue her friend. What will she find out about herself and her past when she is there? SayuriXToshiro OCXToshiro I do not own bleach, but i do own my OCs! ENJOY
1. Prologue

Prologue

A white haired girl wove throughout the busy street of the market place. She was trying to lose the guards chasing her. This white haired girl was of royalty and she wasn't permitted to go into the village without at least two guards watching her every move even though she could take care of herself. The moment she saw that the market started getting crowded she made a break for it. She was fast on her feet and she was small and she used her stature to her advantage. She ducked into different alleyways to lose her pursuers. She was just about to make a left turn when suddenly. BAM!

"Hey watch where you're going!"

She noticed that she had knocked over someone, a white haired boy. He had dropped his groceries when she ran into him. She scurried to help him pick his things up. She was occasionally looking behind her to see if they caught up with her.

"What's the big idea?" The boy snatched the natto from her hands. She gathered the remaining things and she saw the pursuers. The boy noticed the nervousness and tears gathering at the corners of the girls eyes. "Hey what's the matter?"

She lied through her teeth, "I'm being chased by bad people." She pointed over to two large adults in the crowd. They were scanning the streets for her. The boy looked surprised and grabbed his groceries and her hand.

"C'mon hurry up!" He loudly whispered to her. The two of them ducked around the corner and escaped the two large men. The two stopped running when they hit a house sort of isolated from the village.

"Thanks." She breathed out. The boy didn't reply and he just entered the house from the open screen door. She didn't really know what to do so she followed him into the house.

"Granny, I got the groceries!" He yelled into the room.

"Coming," an old squeaky voice called over, "Oh who do we have here?"

"My name is Sayuri Igarashi, it's a pleasure to meet your." Sayuri bowed with elegance to the elder.

"Oh-ho-ho you're so polite." Granny smiled and started to unpack the groceries from the bag.

"Thank you very much for saving me, uh I never got your name." Sayuri bowed formally once again towards the boy.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He was kind of shy; he didn't know how to respond to such a formal bow.

"Shiro-chan?" a cute voice called out from outside. Oh, there's someone else too! Hi my name is Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you!" Hinamori waved to Sayuri. Sayuri bowed to the girl as well.

"I'm Sayuri Igarashi."

"Bed wetter Momo," Toshiro smirked. Hinamori grew frustrated and started yelling at Toshiro. A few neighboring kids came over to see the commotion.

"Gross there's another white haired freak!" A boy pointed and started laughing at Sayuri and Toshiro and the other kids joined as well. _When did kids get so rude?_ Sayuri thought crossing her arms.

"Hey that's rude!" Hinamori started scolding the kids for laughing and being mean. Sayuri looked over at Toshiro, and he was obviously bothered about name calling and having someone defend him, but he tried not to show it.

"Bakudo 1: Sai." Sayuri whispered under her breath. The kids quickly had their arms restrained behind their back and some even fell over struggling to get unstuck.

"What's going on?" One of the kids screamed. Sayuri thought that she had done enough and released the kids. The children scampered away and Sayuri couldn't help, but laughing. Her laugh was contagious. Her green and blue eyes squinted and her nose scrunched adorably. Toshiro couldn't help but stare at her.

"Did you do that?" Hinamori ran up to Sayuri. Sayuri continued laughing and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Sorry was it too mean?" She straightened out.

"No that was awesome!" Hinamori squealed, "I've always wanted to become a Shinigami! Are you one?"

"Yeah," Sayuri smiled at her.

"What division are you in?" Hinamori grabbed on to Sayuri's hands.

"Secret," Sayuri smirked at Hinamori. Hinamori begged her multiple times but she still wouldn't tell her. As Hinamori was bickering Sayuri looked over at Toshiro who was chuckling.

"Thanks." He whispered and looked the other direction. Sayuri looked at his red ears and could tell he was blushing.

"No problem."

Sayuri, Momo, and Toshiro became friends very fast. Hinamori entered the academy to become a Shinigami, but Sayuri still wouldn't tell her what division she was in. Sayuri also noticed something else; Toshiro had an enormous amount or Reiatsu for his age, even though Sayuri was just a bit older than him and she was a Shinigami. Sayuri saw potential in Toshiro.

"Taiyou have you seen Rangiku around?" Sayuri swiftly walked around the 10th barracks.

"Nope, she might be drinking though."

"At 11 am in the morning?" Sayuri said in disbelief.

"Yep," the two headed to the kitchen area in the 10th barracks. And too Sayuri's surprise she was there.

"Sayuri," Rangiku slurred her speech. "What brings you to the 10th division barracks?"

"Could you do me a favor and go to the Junrinan Province tomorrow, 1st district west Rukongai?" Sayuri sat in front of Rangiku.

"Sure, but can I ask you why?"

"There's a boy I want you to convince to become a Shinigami. He has great potential, enough Reiatsu to become a great Shinigami."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"He won't listen to me. He needs an outside opinion!"

"Okie dokie, what's he look like?"  
>"White hair, kind of short, you really can't miss him."<p>

"Okei!" Rangiku smiled and waved Sayuri off.

"Do you think she's going to remember that?" Taiyou walked with Sayuri, she shrugged. "Ah, you're so late!"

"Crap," Sayuri started flash stepping to hurry up she would hate to suffer the wrath of the captain commander.

"Have fun at the Captain's meeting!" Taiyou called out sarcastically.

"You know I always do."

"Congratulations, child prodigy!" Sayuri leaned back into Toshiro's chest. She was sitting

Between his legs and watching the stars. It was a rather cold night cuddling with Toshiro's cold Reiatsu was not to answer to Sayuri's chills, but she liked his company so she persevered through it. Today was the first day Toshiro was a captain, the captain of the 10th division. What he didn't know was that Sayuri was the one who pitched his being captain to the rest of Gotei 13, and she was fine keeping that from him. Sayuri always avoided wearing her captain's robes around him because he wanted to surprise him and because her squad was technically secret to people outside of the Gotei 13. She was the captain of the fourteenth squad in charge of secret covert ops and special cases. There were only thirteen members in the fourteenth squad. It was never really referred as the 14th division it was more commonly known as the Black Lily due to the Igarashi crest.

"Let's go back inside its getting cold." Toshiro picked Sayuri up from the armpits. The two were finally the same height. Sayuri use to be a bit taller.

"Okay." Sayuri sighed. The two of them had a habit of watching stars every full moon and Sayuri was kind of upset that it was ending so early. The two jumped off of the roof and went back inside.

"Welcome back! Taicho!" Rangiku smiled. She noticed Sayuri and a sheepish grin crawled up to her face. "Hi Sayuri." Rangiku saw Sayuri's face flush a bright crimson and laughed a little bit. It was so cute how obvious her feelings were. Sayuri quickly turned around before Toshiro noticed anything.

"Um, I'm going to go now." Before Toshiro had any chance to protest she flash stepped out of the room.

"That was weird." Toshiro sighed and walked over to the captain's desk and plopped down. Today was a tiring day for the young captain.

"Mm hmm?" Rangiku smirked.

"What division is she in anyways, she never tells me! She always avoids it by telling me it's a-"

"Secret," Rangiku smiled and finished his sentence. Toshiro became frustrated. He went to his room and tried to get plenty of sleep he knew that his life would be a lot busier as a captain.

"Are you excited to be going to your first official captain's meeting?" Sayuri ran up from behind Toshiro and linked arms. She started swinging their arms and skipping. Toshiro noticed something weird about her clothes. She usually wore simple elegant kimonos and Yukatas, but today she wore something similar to Shinigami robes. She wore a short black Hakama that had no sleeves and a dropped back. Her smooth skin glistening softly under the sun. A large pale red piece of flowing fabric draped down from her waist and tied into a beautiful ribbon in the front of her stomach. The skirt had a large slit in the front for easy maneuvering and to show off her slender legs. In her hand she carried a wadded ball of white fabric and her two zanpakutos were strapped to her lower back by some pink rope. Her hair was wavy and had a few braids here and here. The green in her eyes shone more today and it was beautiful.

"I guess." Toshiro replied.

"Aw you're no fun." She teased. Sayuri was all about having fun, she was spontaneous and childish. Personality wise she was almost the exact opposite of the serious Toshiro. The two made it to the large doors of the Captains meeting room.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Toshiro asked pushing open the double doors.

"Hmm?" Sayuri smiled and started putting on the white fabric she was holding onto before. When the doors opened she stepped right in revealing the white Haori to Toshiro. "Surprise." Sayuri looked quite pleased when she saw Toshiro's dumbfounded face. "I'm a captain too!" Toshiro was silent as he walked into the room full of smiling captains.

"But you weren't here yesterday at the welcoming."

"Actually I was." Sayuri jumped from the ground. She landed on a horizontal beam of wood supporting the ceiling. "I was sitting right here enjoying every minute of your welcoming!" She jumped down and gave Toshiro a quick hug. "Welcome to Gotei 13 captain's corner!"

"What are you doing let go." Toshiro grew red.

"Don't worry about it she does that to everyone." Captain Kyouraku smiled. Sayuri ran over to the 8th division captain and jumped on his back. Captain Kyouraku and Sayuri had a father daughter like relationship. Despite his love of girls he treated Sayuri like he treated his Lieutenant like a very precious loved one who needed to be cherished. "Look she's like a monkey."

Toshiro felt a sudden twinge of jealously she was this close to everyone?

"What division are you a captain of?" Toshiro made his way in between Kyouraku and Kurotsuchi where the 10th captain was supposed to stand.

"Technically it's the fourteenth, but it's more of a special ops and a place for special cases. Its more commonly referred to as the Black Lily." Sayuri jumped off of Kyouraku's back and showed the design of her Haori. Instead of a number in the rhombus there was an elegant black lily printed on the back.

"I thought that was just a myth." Toshiro said.

"Well it's only a myth in the 3 seats and below, but it's a fact between the lieutenants and Captains." A few of the captains chuckled and Sayuri jumped back to the beam where she sat before.

"Let's get on with the meeting! What's happening today Captain Commander?" Sayuri smiled from her seat. Toshiro was still quite unsure of the whole situation. This whole time the Black Lily existed and Sayuri was the Captain of it?

"Actually Sayuri it's about you." Genryuusai stated slightly amused about what just happened.

"Someone is here to challenge you for the place of captain."

"Wow that's a first!" Sayuri jumped down from her beam. "Nobody's ever done that!"

"It's a recent graduate. Top of her class, she was placed into your division."

"Who is it?"

"Shizuka Imai." After Genryuusai said the name a smirk appeared on Sayuri's face. She had read her profile; Shizuka Imai had a unique zanpakuto. Sayuri was giddy because she also got to show off in front of Toshiro.

"Since it is a Black Lily challenger only Captains and Lieutenants will watch." Genryuusai declared.

"What's the level limit I'm allowed?"

"20%,"Genryuusai pounded his cane against the ground and the captains all made their ways to the battle ground. Sayuri was there in a few seconds and she saw Shizuka a tall strongly built red head.

"Sayuri taicho good luck!" Taiyou called out in the crowd. Sayuri waved to him and stared at her opponent. She tried to feel her reiatsu and it was powerful, but calm.

"Let's have a good match." Sayuri smiled to her opponent, but all she got back was a stern nod. When Genryuusai gave the match started. Clanging of swords rang in the air.

"Sayuri's just playing with her. This girl is an idiot, Sayuri is the clear winner." Soi Fon scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that, she seems to have some potential in her." Ukitake smiled. The two fighter clashed swords many a times. Shizuka had some small cuts here and there, but Sayuri was untouched.

"Warp, Jikuseikei!" Shizuka unleashed her zanpakuto and her sword transformed into a pure red sword with a large ring connected at the hilt. Suddenly she disappeared and Sayuri couldn't feel her Reiatsu anymore. A gust of wind appeared around Sayuri and suddenly a lot of gashes appeared onto Sayuri's body. She noticed that Shizuka was traveling in between dimensions, every time Shizuka slashed Sayuri caught a quick glimpse of her body teleporting back in forth.

"Unleash seal of the lake, Mizari." A glowing beam appeared at the tip of her fingers and suddenly Sayuri's Reiatsu shot up. The pressure of it made Shizuka go weak at the knees, but she continued attacking. Shizuka seemed to find a blind spot and aimed for her back.

"I got you!" Shizuka charged at her back.

"I congratulate you; you're one of the first people in a long time to make me draw my second sword." Sayuri grinned as she blocked Shizuka's blade. Sayuri quickly flipped over Shizuka and pinned her down with Sayuri's zanpakuto hovering over her neck. "I win. Good game!" Sayuri smiled and carried Shizuka while she flash stepped to Genryuusai.

"7th seat!" Sayuri reported as her wounds healed themselves.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku nudged Sayuri and handed her a drink. Sayuri took a sip of the Sake and sighed.

"Am I being stupid? Am I wasting my life?" Sayuri chugged down a shot of sake and rested her head on Rangiku's shoulder. "I feel like I'm just a friend a childhood friend and only a friend to him."

"What to taicho?" Rangiku asked slurring her words. It was late at night and after a tough day the two of them needed to unwind. Rangiku was avoiding her paperwork and Sayuri was suffering an extreme case of jealously.

"I mean I love Hinamori, but every time I see those two together my heart hurts. I'm a horrible person." Sayuri poured herself another shot. "All out." Sayuri got up and grabbed a new bottle of whiskey, "I got his in the living world and stored it in here." She smirked.

"You know Sayu-chan? You're very dense sometimes." Rangiku whispered.

"Here have some," Sayuri poured a glass of whiskey for herself and Rangiku. She didn't hear what Rangiku said at all.

"Rangiku I think I've stooped to an all-time low." Sayuri laughed sheepishly a tear gathered at the corner of her eye.

"Aw Sayu don't cry!" Rangiku stood up and hugged her. Rangiku really wanted to tell her what her captain really felt, but it didn't feel right for her to be the one who told Sayuri, it had to be him. Rangiku cooed Sayuri and she drifted to sleep.

"No way!" Sayuri jolted awake, "I'm going to teach that jerk a lesson. I've liked him for years probably and he knows it! I've been pretty freaking obvious about it right? It seems like he likes me too, doesn't it? If you don't like me then don't be so nice to me! I'm going to go give that midget a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah, you go girl!" Rangiku cheered, but soon she realized what was going to happen, "Wait Sayuri." It was too late Sayuri was gone and ready to confront the Captain. She flash stepped quickly from the Black Lily barracks to the 10th division office. She slid open the door and Toshiro was sitting in the chair with a mountain of paperwork surrounding him.

"Ah Sayuri have you seen Matsumoto anywhere?" Toshiro looked up at Sayuri. Her long wavy white hair dangled in front of her face and her cheeks were flushed. Her clothes were roughly done and it showed too much of her skin.

"I sure have, captain Hitsugaya sir." Sayuri stumbled into is room towards his desk. She climbed on from the other side and her Hakama became more and more loose revealing a large part of her chest.

"Are you drunk?" Toshiro smelled the alcohol from her breath. He looked down and her chest area and blushed.

"Yes, but that's not the point." She climbed completely up onto his desk knocking down a few stacks of paperwork and grabbed on to his face. They were inches apart.

"Hey what are you doing?" Toshiro grew furious.

"Shiro-chan, I really really like you." Sayuri mumbled. Toshiro hear it perfectly and he couldn't believe it. Sayuri pulled him in and gently kissed his lips. They were cold and soft, but they didn't kiss back.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" Tears pooled at Sayuri's eyes and dripped onto Toshiro's cheeks. Did she just kiss him? He was trying to understand the situation, but right when he was ready to ask questions Sayuri collapsed into his arms completely drunk.

"Sayuri don't do it!" Rangiku ran into the room and saw Sayuri collapsed into Toshiro's arm. _What the hell happened?_ Rangiku thought. She could tell that something happened according to Toshiro's face, but she just didn't know what. "I'll bring her back if you want."

"No I'll do it." Toshiro's expression was solemn and stern. He grabbed the back of her knees and the behind her back. Her head swayed so he pushed her head against her chest.

"Ohh, bridal style." Rangiku whispered still slightly drunk. She waved goodbye as her captain flash stepped off towards the Black Lily living quarters. Sayuri's room always amazed him; there were new decorations almost on a daily basis. He gently settled Sayuri into her soft fluffy bed and tucked her in. She groaned a little as she tossed around in her bed. Toshiro looked at her. Sayuri looked at peace as she was lying in her bed. Toshiro ran his fingers through her hair and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I am." He answered her previous question.

Sayuri's eyes snapped open the next day. She remembered everything. How could she just attack him like that? Sayuri looked around wondering how she got back to her room.

"Probably Rangiku." Sayuri got up and freshened up with a quick shower and a new set of clothes. "Today's operation: avoid Toshiro at all cost!" During the whole day Sayuri managed to avoid Toshiro. Every time he got close to her she either flash stepped away or hid behind others. She managed to avoid him for five days, she even skipped captain meetings!

"I'm getting really good at avoiding him!" Sayuri smiled feeling somewhat accomplished.

"You are going to have to face him eventually you know?" Taiyou wrapped his arms around Sayuri; he enjoyed skin ship just as much as Sayuri. "You can't spend your whole life avoiding him." He bent down to look Sayuri dead in the eyes.

"Watch me; I'm going to avoid him for the rest of eternity!"

"Who are you going to avoid for the rest of eternity?" Toshiro's voice growled from behind the two. Sayuri quickly hugged Taiyou and buried her face in his chest she wanted to disappear.

"I need to talk to you." Toshiro barked impatiently.

"No!"

"NOW."

"Over my dead body!" Sayuri screamed. Taiyou raised his hands trying not to get in between the two captains, but having Sayuri permanently glued on to his body didn't help. Toshiro rushed over and pried the two apart.

"Now." He pulled her away from Taiyou. He didn't like the way she was all over her Lieutenant.

"Let me go!" Sayuri struggled to break free from Toshiro's grasp, but his hands were too strong. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they fell. They were walking quite a long way. Sayuri grew more and more anxious with each step. "Ow!" She was thrown against the wall and the impact hurt her shoulder, but before she had time to complain Toshiro's lips classed against hers. The same cold and gentle lips made Sayuri melt into the kiss. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck to bring him closer and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. A few tears rolled down Sayuri's closed eyes as the two were kissing. Toshiro pressed harder against her lips with his and licked her lips. Sayuri's mouth opened slightly and their tongues flicked against each other. Suddenly Sayuri pulled away from the kiss, "Ha-ha, I forgot to breath." She grinned and started kissing him again. The kiss was more passionate and rushed. Sayuri had no clue that Toshiro could kiss like this. The two pulled away one last time before Toshiro gave a quick last peck to Sayuri. Sayuri broke out into shy nervous laughter.

"I really like you too." Toshiro stared into Sayuri's greenish blue eyes and kissed her forehead. Sayuri didn't know what to feel she felt relieved, scared, nervous, and happy at the same time.

A few years later

"Good morning!" Sayuri pressed her lips against Toshiro's. After their first kiss the two captains grew closer and closer to each other. They were Soul Society's "It" couple. Everyone could tell that they were in love by the hand holding and even the not so secret kisses they shared every once in a while in public. Toshiro would always deny, but everyone knew what really was going on.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro rose from the couch he was taking his afternoon nap. Sayuri climbed over the couch and jumped on top of him and gave him another kiss, a deeper kiss. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Sayuri's small waist and pulled her closely suddenly. Sayuri let out a small squeak laughed and continued to kiss him. What a great way to wake up from a nap.

"Taicho!" Rangiku sang as she slid open the door. The sudden noise made Toshiro sit up and made Sayuri fall from the ground.

"Ow." Sayuri winced as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Oh, sorry guys I didn't mean to intrude." Rangiku teased.

"Matsumoto, what do you need?" Toshiro asked obviously frustrated. He stood up and pulled Sayuri up along with him.

"Shizuka was looking for you Sayuri; it's time for you to go on your mission." Rangiku grinned looking at the couple.

"Oh right that's why I came here for, I came to say goodbye." Sayuri said and kissed Toshiro one last time before she jumped over the couch. Toshiro felt kind of embarrassed for Rangiku to have witnessed their moment of intimacy. "Love you!" Sayuri waved goodbye and flash stepped away from the barracks.

Toshiro would forevermore regret letting Sayuri leave his grasp. Little did he know that there was a greater evil going around and it was targeting Sayuri. If he had known he would've never let her go because that was the last time he was going to see the Sayuri he knew and loved.


	2. To Soul Society!

Chapter One- To Soul Society!

Sayuri walked down the street that led to her house. She lived in a large house on a big hill on the west side of Karakura town. She has been depressed lately and very scared. She keeps seeing gigantic monsters with creepy masks. She has been avoiding them so far, but she didn't even know if they were real or not! She usually would've told Ichigo instantly, but she hasn't seen him in the past few days. He wasn't home and he wasn't hanging out with his friends, he completely vanished.

"I'm officially going insane." Sayuri put her hand on her head saw Urahara's shop beside her. "It wouldn't hurt to grab some candy." She slid open the screen door of Urahara's shop and entered. She had been going to this shop ever since middle school, it was on her way home and it had the best candy. She grabbed a few hard candies and some gummies and went to check out, but nobody was at the counter.

"Urahara-san," Sayuri shouted to the back of the room where he usually would. She heard some scrambling and some random crashing and Urahara popped out from behind the counter.

"Ah Sayuri-chan, what can I do for you."

"Can I buy these please?" Sayuri placed the candies on the candies and Urahara proceeded to check her out. Suddenly she felt Ichigo's presence around the shop.

"Is Ichigo here?" Sayuri asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would Ichigo be here?" Urahara laughed nervously.

"Hmm, well if you see him could you tell him I need to talk to him? Something strange has been going on." Sayuri eyed Urahara suspiciously.

"What kind of strange things?" Urahara's face dropped from a sheepish smile to a serious scowl.

"Well, you may think I'm crazy, but I've been seeing strange things. I've been seeing monsters with great big masks." Sayuri sighed. "Oh and also, everyone seemed to forget Rukia! She's not at school and when I ask around people look at me like crazy or something!"

"Hmm that is strange." Urahara smirked, "Well I'll tell Ichigo if I see him!"

"Thanks." Sayuri grabbed her things smiled and went on her way home. She couldn't help, but to think that Urahara-san was acting particularly strange. She sighed again she wasn't going to have another chance to look for Ichigo until seven days from now. She had a gymnastics meet and she had to compete for a title. She would have to wait until then to tell Ichigo.

Seven days later

Sayuri had just returned from her gymnastics competition in the neighboring town and she finally returned to Karakura town. She hoped that by now Ichigo has returned from whatever he was doing. She had done well at the competition and won first place in all categories in the junior department. She was quite satisfied and wanted to show Ichigo her trophy. She headed straight for Ichigo's house. She skipped along the road and saw the Kurosaki Infirmary. She knocked at the door and was greeted, "Ah Sayu-nee, welcome back!" Yuzu hugged Sayuri and pulled her inside the house.

"Is Ichigo home?" Sayuri asked taking off her shoes at the entrance to the house.

"Yeah he's in his room." Yuzu walked back into the kitchen. Sayuri was just about to head upstairs but a loud sound distracted her.

"Sayuri, welcome back!" Ichigo's father Isshin charged at Sayuri and gave her a big bear hug. "Masaki, our third daughter has come back home!" Isshin yelled towards the large poster of Ichigo's mother. Sayuri loved the atmosphere at Ichigo's house, she lived alone so the company felt really nice.

"Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for letting me come here." Sayuri smiled and bowed causing Isshin to cry.

"Waah, don't call me that, you can just call me papa." Isshin hugged Sayuri again and she was squeezed so tightly it was hard to breathe. Sayuri just smiled sheepishly not knowing what to respond to the sudden demand.

"C'mon you're bothering her." Ichigo came down from the stairs to see what the commotion was. He saw his father smothering Sayuri and Ichigo quickly grabbed Sayuri and headed upstairs. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine; I really like your family." Sayuri plopped down onto his bed and sprawled out. Ichigo sat beside her and lied down next to her. The two of them just lied there in silence before Sayuri suddenly sprang up. "Oh, guess what I got!" Sayuri rummaged through her bag of stuff and pulled out a shiny trophy. "First place!"

"No way!" Ichigo grinned and patted Sayuri's head to congratulate her.

"Yep now I'm number one in the nation. Now to move on to the World!" Sayuri laughed manically. After a few seconds she went silent.

"Hey Sayuri, Urahara told me you went to his store a while back."

"That is correct."

"He said you've been seeing strange things like monsters and crap."

"Yeah, but that was probably stress from worrying about the competition."

"Yeah you're probably right." Ichigo agreed, but he really knew what she saw. She has been seeing hollows. She never was able to see them why now? Sayuri lied back down into the bed and huddled up next to Ichigo. She was tiny for a high schooler; she is even small for a girl for her age. She hasn't really changed much from the beginning of middle school when Ichigo first met her. He was instantly protective of her, she reminded him of her sisters. "Hey don't fall asleep." Ichigo patted her cheek. She was dozing off using his arm for a pillow. "You can't stay over today; it's not a good day today." Ichigo shook Sayuri who was drifting in and out of sleep. Ichigo looked at the clock and it was almost already 1 am. He was waiting for a message from Urahara and he didn't want to have Sayuri see it. Ichigo pulled his arm from under Sayuri and opened the window. Ichigo was told by Urahara to keep his window open for a message. Ichigo looked over at Sayuri who was curled up into a ball. He quickly grabbed a blanket from his closet and draped it over her.

"What a nice breeze." Ichigo sighed whilst staring out of the window. In the distance he saw something charging towards the house at high speed. "What is that?" Ichigo squinted as a large ball hurled over into the window and with a large bang it hit the wall in Ichigo's room.

"What was that?" Sayuri jolted awake and looked at the large red splash on the wall. The red liquid dripped down to form some words.

"Please come to Urahara's shop immediately." Sayuri read out loud impressed with the technology used to create the message.

"That punk! What the hell is he doing? This message looks like something someone about to die would see!" Ichigo stood up.

"PS For those who thought this looked like a death message have no humor." Sayuri continued reading. Ichigo was frustrated and threw his pillow at the message. "PPS Ichigo remember to bring Sayuri." Sayuri read the fine print below everything.

"What?" Ichigo read over the message again to make sure it actually said that. "Why does he need you?" Ichigo looked over at Sayuri he really didn't want Sayuri to be caught up in this.

"I don't know but it looks fun." Sayuri stood up and smiled she was about to open Ichigo's door but he quickly blocked her.

"You are not coming with me." Ichigo stood in front of her.

"Oh yes I am." Sayuri Argued. "It seemed important Ichigo." Ichigo really hated this side of Sayuri once she made up of her mind she would never waver.

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Well that's what I live for, why do you think I take so many martial arts?" Sayuri scoffed. "Plus you'll protect me." Ichigo fell silent he really didn't want to take Sayuri on this dangerous trip to Soul Society, but it didn't look like she'll back down without a fight.

"Fine, but you have to be careful and stay in my line of vison."

"Okay!" Sayuri smiled. The two of them slowly crept downstairs and exited the house. Right when they thought the coast was clear Isshin crashed down from the roof.

"Good morning!" Isshin screamed. Ichigo and Sayuri both jumped away from the surprise attack. "You dodged my attack! No wonder you are my son and daughter!"

"I'm not really your daughter." Sayuri laughed awkwardly. She watched as Isshin handed Ichigo a good luck charm and sent the two off on their journey.

"Wow this place was under that small shop this whole time?" Sayuri exclaimed as she looked around the large desert like terrain. She climbed the long ladder slowly she was rather slow at this she didn't want to fall.

"So, Ichigo you explained that we were going to this place called Soul Society which contains Shinigami who slays the monsters called hollows. Which are the monsters I've been seeing?"

"Yeah."

"But why are we going there?"

"Oh, I never told you." Ichigo jumped down from the ladder and landed softly on the ground. He stood there while he waited for Sayuri to climb down. "We are going to save Rukia."

"Wait, so Rukia is real? I wasn't hallucinating? I thought I was going crazy, nobody else seemed to remember her!" Sayuri jumped down from the ladder and walked beside Ichigo. "So what happened to her?"

"She's in trouble for giving me Shinigami powers."

"No way you're a Shinigami?" Sayuri started examining Ichigo's body, "You look like a normal human being to me."

"That's because you have to do this first!" Urahara charged from behind Ichigo and stabbed Ichigo with his cane. His Shinigami body separated from his human body and it plopped down onto the ground.

"Whoa, Ichigo twins!" Sayuri laughed poking at Ichigo's limp human body, "This is so cool!" Sayuri looked over at Ichigo he wore a black Hakama and was carrying a large blade. He looked quite cool. Ishida, Orihime, Chad, and Sayuri gathered around Ichigo's body impressed with what had happened.

"Hey don't touch my body! Well Sayuri and Orihime can!" A stuffed lion popped out from behind Ichigo. It almost seemed like it was talking, wait it was the one talking!

"Why can a stuffed animal talk?" Sayuri jumped up surprised. She was taking in a lot of information today almost none of it seemed real. She thought carefully, she knew that lion. It was a stuffed animal in Ichigo's room.

"Are you alive?" Orihime poked the cute little lion.

"Of course!"

"Wait…" Sayuri started saying, "I got changed in front of you! You saw me in my underwear!" Sayuri screamed at the stuffed animal and grabbed it by its small soft body.

"What are you talking about?" The lion avoided Sayuri's eyes. It was raining one day and Sayuri took shelter in Ichigo's house her clothes were soaked so Ichigo have her some things to wear. She changed in the room where the stuffed animal was. Sayuri had this horribly angry look on her face.

"She looks like a gangster extorting money from a child." Chad commented stoically. The rest of the gang laughed for a bit before Urahara started talking again. A large gate suddenly appeared from the middle of nowhere and a stood before the group. It was a large rectangle covered with some paper like seals.

"Let me explain how to use this gate. This will get you to Soul Society." Urahara started. "Usually this door is made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of the Saikaimon and the ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together! However as you know to be in Soul Society you need to be a soul. The only one who is currently a soul is Ichigo. If you others go to Soul Society you would be bound by the chain of fate and have trouble moving around there. That's why there is a Reishihkanki! It basically changes living things into souls!"

"So that means we just have to walk in and we're fine." Ishida observed.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" Urahara sang.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Ichigo said impatiently. Urahara quickly stabbed Ichigo with his cane to stop him from being rash.

"Here is the important part; you have to reach Soul Society through the gates within four minutes." Urahara said seriously for a change. "If you don't make it in time you will be stuck in there forever." Sayuri gulped. "Also there is something that catches souls in there which can cause you to stop and be stuck as well."

"What should we do then?" Orihime was getting scared.

"Just continue walking forwards." A cat walked out from behind Urahara. Sayuri couldn't believe her eyes. It was the cat she usually fed while walking home from school, and now she finds out it talks? She was getting less and less surprised at all the events. She managed to even convince herself that everything was a dream.

"Yoruichi-san!" Orihime called out to the cat.

"Didn't I tell you before? The heart and soul are connected. What's important is how the heart feels. So that being said those who still wish to continue can follow me." Yoruichi continued.

"What are you talking about we're all determined to go there!" Ichigo yelled proudly.

"You will all die if you lose, Ichigo."

"We'll win!" Ichigo promised. Yoruichi grinned and proceeded to head over to the gates.

"Ah, Sayuri! Here this is for you." Urahara pulled Sayuri from the crow really quickly. He hands her an elegant white and black lace parasol. "This will help you while you're in there. Custom made!" Urahara smiled. Sayuri gave him a quick hug and joined the group once again and the group of six jumped into the portal gate.


	3. Feudal Japan

Chapter 2- Feudal Japan

Sayuri's POV

How did I get into this situation, my brain was filled with regret. I had so much confidence coming into this portal and it all vanished. I am now being chased by a giant vacuum cleaner. Wow I never thought I would ever say that.

"What the freaking hell is that?" I screamed as I ran from the train like vacuum cleaner.

"That's Seimicho!" The cat yelled in return. Yeah, I'm definitely not use to talking cats. In fact this whole situation is quite surreal. "It comes out every seven days to clean!" She continued.

"Why today?" I cried in frustration. I was in flip flops and the rough terrain made it very hard to run. I was a few steps behind everyone else. It also didn't help that I was about a head shorter than everyone else, well besides Yoruichi. I continued to look back at the terrifying vacuum cleaner and I suddenly tripped, but before I fell to the ground Ichigo scooped me up and carried me over his shoulder I was like a piece of luggage.

"Thanks." I said still looking at the Vacuum cleaner.

"Be careful! I wouldn't want you to be stuck here forever." Ichigo laughed. I turned my head around and saw a bright light, it was the opening. Orihime suddenly stopped and turned around. Her hairpins turned into some fairy things and created a shield from the Vacuum Cleaner. A large explosion occurred from the impact and I swear I was a goner, but a hard platform had delayed my fall. I was contorted into this weird pretzel shape from the impact.

"Wow Sayuri, Ichigo! You two look like professional acrobats!" Orihime clapped her hands together praising us.

"You talk too much." Ichigo said to Orihime. I looked over at Ichigo as I detangled myself. His legs were over his head in an almost impossible position. Ichigo sat up and went over to me and picked me up by the arms. "You okay?"

"Ichigo I'm fine." I smiled patting some of the dust off of my clothes. I was wearing some gymnastics shorts and an athletic jacket on the outside, usual casual wear.

"Great no one's hurt!" Orihime smiled relieved. Yoruichi scolded Orihime for using her powers saying that it was dangerous. I personally thought that it was pretty cool. Not everyone can summon fairies to create shields at will.

"The smoke is starting to clear up." Ishida stood up and started looking around. We have arrived at the ground and we started walking around, but it was still hard to see where we were.

"So this is Soul Society." Ichigo said as the smoke finally cleared up. I looked around and it was exactly like feudal Japan. There were old looking huts and buildings made from different things.

"Well this is the outskirts of it." Yoruichi replied. "Seireitei is over there." Yoruichi used her tail to point towards the newer taller buildings. It was infinitely better than the buildings in the outskirts.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Ichigo said excitedly. As Ichigo approached Seireitei large columns of wall landed on the ground from the sky. Ichigo was flung back from the large impact and once again there was a large smoke cloud.

"It's been such a long time since someone wanted to pass through here without a pass." A large booming voice stated slightly impressed. "The name's Jidanbou, c'mon attack me from wherever kid."

Everyone was so eager to help Ichigo, but I was frozen in my tract. I took a few steps back and watched from afar. I was pathetic, everyone else was so brave, but I was a coward cowering in the corner.  
>"They are idiots." Yoruichi jumped up to my shoulder. Jidanbou slashed down at Ishida, Orihime, and Chad who tried to help Ichigo. The giant slashed down at Ichigo and I closed my eyes I couldn't bear to watch. The smoke from the slash finally subsided and I took a peak from my fingers. Ichigo was fine; he actually blocked the giant's attack.<p>

"Go Ichigo!" I cheered. A few more minutes later the giant fell to the ground crying. Ichigo had defeated him! I ran up to join the others.

"Go inside. I Jidanbou give you permission to pass through the gates." The giant smiled and proceeded to lift the giant gate. He suddenly stopped in his tracts and was speechless for some reason. I walked over and peered behind Jidanbou. A white haired man with smiling eyes looked over at me. He reminded me of a snake facially. His walk was so smooth; it was as if he was not even lifting his foot each time he took a step.

"You're not allowed to do that." He grinned and quickly slashed at Jidanbou. His slash was so quick that my mind was still processing what had happened when Jidanbou's arm detached from his body. "You're a gate keeper. Your only job is to let people in. It's our job to determine if they are allowed in."

Jidanbou screamed in pain; his roar was ear deafening. How could a person do this to another person? I stood there stood and Jidanbou's blood rained all over me. Jidanbou still managed to hold open the gate with one hand. "Ichimaru Gin, third division captain." Jidanbou muttered out. Ichimaru, was that was his name? I carefully studied him to try to predict his next move. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew he was dangerous. "I opened the gate because I was defeated. It's only natural!"

Ichimaru grinned even more, "It looks like you misunderstood. When a guard is defeated that means that they need to be executed."

Ichigo suddenly jumped to attack the captain. Did he say execute? These were some messed up rules. "What do you think you're doing punk?" Ichigo screamed jumping back from his last attack to get some distance. "We won against Jidanbou fair and square and you just come out of nowhere and stark attacking! Inoue, please look after Jidanbou's arm." Orihime nodded her head and headed closer to Jidanbou. "You seem like you're willing to fight." Ichigo took his stance.

"Ichigo, don't be an idiot!" Yoruichi called out after him.

"Hmm so you're Ichigo." Ichimaru hissed. Ichimaru glanced at Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and then to me.

"Oh that's an old face. I almost couldn't recognize you." Ichimaru smirked. Who was he talking to? I raised an eyebrow. "But it couldn't be her, she died." Ichimaru shrugged and looked back over to Ichigo and walked away and pulled out a knife like sword.

"What is that? A knife, do you plan to throw that at me?" Ichigo smirked mockingly.

"This isn't a knife. It's my Zanpakuto." Ichimaru pivoted his left leg forward, "Shoot to kill, Shinsou." His blade quickly extended and shot towards Ichigo. The force of his sword pushed Ichigo back and he crashed into Jidanbou forcing him to fall back. "Bye." Ichimaru sang as the gate crashed down.

"Ichigo are you okay?" I ran up to Ichigo's body that was face planted into the ground.

"That hurts!" Ichigo shot up, "That punk, He nearly killed me! Damn it." Ichigo screamed out of frustration. I breathed out of relief. My legs were sort of shaky from all the tension, that's not a good sign.

"Well sorry the door closed. What are we going to do now?" Ichigo looked over at Yoruichi.

Toshiro's POV

"Attention all captains and lieutenants report for an emergency meeting." The siren chimed. Whatever caused this must've been important. I've been locked inside my office the whole day trying to do paperwork. I took one last sip of my peach tea and headed out the door and quickly flashed stepped to the first division where the meetings were held. I entered the gates that had a gigantic One painted on the front. Only seven of the 13 captains were there. I took my place in between the 8th and 12th captain. The other captains chatted amongst themselves whilst more captains came in. In a few short moments the only missing captains were the 3rd and 13th. The 13th captain was probably still sick so that left Captain Ichimaru. I looked up at the ceiling and felt a slight twinge of loneliness.

"What's going on?" Captain Ichimaru entered the room, "Is it really that important to call everyone here? Is everyone here just for me?" I glared at his serpentine face.

"I heard that you went to deal with some intruders on your own jurisdiction and failed to even eliminate the threat? With your skills a few intruders would be a piece of cake. Don't you think?" Captain Zaraki mocked Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh so he didn't die?" Captain Ichimaru grinned and rested his left hand on the back of his neck, "That's so strange I was so sure I killed him off. I was careless."

"That's strange, it's almost impossible for a captain to be unable to detect if his opponent has been exterminated." Captain Kurotsuchi glared at Ichimaru, "Are you really using the pathetic excuse of being careless?"

"Here we go again, old men and their pointless arguments. What a pain." I sighed, can't we just get this meeting over with. Most of us captains already know what happened can't we just go back?

"Are you saying I let them go?" Ichimaru looked over at Kurotsuchi.

"Exactly"

"Hey buzz off Mayuri, I was talking first. However if you want to be killed keep talking."Captain Zaraki threatened Kurotsuchi, but Kurotsuchi really didn't care. Some of the other captains rolled their eyes at the petty fight between the three men.

"Silence," The captain Commander finally interjected. "Ok let's see." Captain Genryuusai scratched his head, "Have you been informed of the reason why you were summoned? You acted alone without permission and you failed to capture and eliminate the intruder. That is quite unusual for a Captain. I would like to hear your explanation; do you have anything to say, Ichimaru?" The reiatsu around the Captain Commander grew as he tried to intimidate Ichimaru. It was silent for a while before Ichimaru talked.

"I have nothing to say." He smiled, "I have no excuses, I made a mistake. I won't try to justify my carelessness."

"Alright, you shall be punished however." Genryuusai started kind of surprised by the answer.

"Wait a second." Captain Aizen began to speak, but he was interrupted by a large alarm.

"Alert, alert intruders are in the city! All personals should report to their stations. I repeat report to your stations." The alarm rang in the air.

"What intruders?" Zaraki screamed.

"It can't be the ones before right?" Ichimaru frowned. The alarm rang one more time and the captains started moving out to their appointed stations. Captain Zaraki headed out first in order to chase the intruders because he always liked some fresh fights. I sighed as I started heading towards my defense station which was the 10th barracks.

"That alarm can at a perfect time don't you think Gin." Captain Aizen and Ichimaru walked pass each other.

"What are you saying? I don't understand." Ichimaru grinned and headed to his appointed station. Ichimaru Gin was behaving strangely. First he let the intruders go free without finishing them off and now they are back? Was this a part of his plan?

"Do you think you can actually get away with this?" Captain Aizen whispered sharply. He seemed like he was onto Ichimaru as well proving that Ichimaru was up to something, but what?


	4. Wonderland

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;" /h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sayuri's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "This isn't going to hurt right?" I grinned while touching the orb. I was launched from giant cannon and about to be launched into Soul Society. What has my life become? I looked down below my feet and boy were we high up, "ah, I want to throw up!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sayuri your reiatsu is unstable!" Yoruichi yelled at style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sorry!" I apologized; I really didn't understand what I was style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, no! We are going to crash its unavoidable! Everyone harden the cannonball as much as possible!" Yoruichi began to yell. I struggled pumping as much reiatsu as I possibly could into the orb and we finally made impact with the outer layer of the Soul Society barrier. As we passed through the shield the orb surround us started to disappear and we were trapped in style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What's going on?" I asked clutching my umbrella tighter. I was floating around in style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "There's going to be tornados happening soon everyone stay together!" Yoruichi yelled. Suddenly a large impact of air rushed and whipped around me and I started to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Wah Ichigo!"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sayuri!" He called out for me, but it was too late I already started plummeting towards Seireitei. Oh my god what will I do? I am going to die with the velocity I'm going at. I held on tightly to the umbrella handle. I was getting closer and closer to the ground, I was wishing for a miracle to happen and it did happen. The umbrella Urahara gave me opened up and I was gently floating in midair. It was like a parachute. I looked up and it seemed that others were propelled away as well, I hope they are okay. I floated in air for a few more seconds until my feet came in contact with the roof of a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You are a miracle worker!" I smiled and kissed the umbrella. I studied it for a second; it wasn't a normal looking umbrella. It was rather fancy. The outer layer was white and black lace, but the underbelly of the umbrella was floral print. The handle was also different, instead of having a single curve for the handle there was two curves pointed in the opposite direction. It was sort of a strange design, but it saved my life so I'm not complaining. I didn't have time to close the umbrella before someone spotted style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hey I found one!" A Shinigami called out to me. He was wearing similar clothes to Ichigo's. I started running before anyone else could spot me. I jumped from building to building and the umbrella actually made me better athletic wise. I was running faster and I was jumping further. I laughed as I ran further and further from my pursuers. I jumped down from the roof and started walking on the ground. I tried not to draw any suspicion towards style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "This place is like a maze." I smiled to myself looking around. There were walls and walls of well walls and I was completely lost. "I feel like I've been walking for hours." I fished around in my bag of things I brought with me. I still had a bag of candy from Urahara's shop. I opened it up and popped a piece in my style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Look at what we have here." A deep voice approached me. He was twice my size in all directions. "I found one of the drifters." He grinned an evil grin and I started running the other direction only to run into a girl similar to my size. She was about a head taller than me and she seemed nice, I guess. If we were in a different situation I think we could totally be friends. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're not going anywhere." She crossed her arms. She walked closer to me. I was caught in the middle of the two. I couldn't escape. I would have to fight them. I was a pretty good fighter, but that was only when I was fighting with humans. I didn't have a weapon either. I looked down at my style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Please work." I raised my umbrella like a sword and backed up against the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Ha-ha, what are you going to do with that?" The man drew his sword from his sash, "this is a real weapon." The man started to charge at me and I leaped into the air and jumped over him. I then quickly swung the umbrella at his head and with a large thud he fell to the ground. I landed on the ground and quickly charged at the woman and hit her on the back of her neck and she was knocked out as style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh my god." I fell backwards trying to understand what I did. "That was intense." I sat back up and studied to two bodies. "I really stand out in these clothes." I looked down at what I was wearing and I had an idea. I quickly stripped the girl Shinigami of her black Hakama and slipped it on top of my normal clothes. She still had on her under clothes so she wasn't completely style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Thank you for the clothes." I bowed to her and ran away. I put the umbrella where the sword was supposed to go, it was a perfect style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Toshiro's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / So many Shinigami have already fallen. It's only been a few hours since the intruders came, but they have already dealt so much damage. Abarai and most of the 11sup style="line-height: 1.7em;"th/sup division have already fallen. I sighed and walked towards my barracks. I looked up at the moon and it was full. I felt obligated to look at the stars, but every time I looked they brought nothing but pain. I scowled and looked back down but a dark figure caught my eye. It was a female Shinigami she had long hair and was looking at the sky as well. She looked down and we made eye contact and she instantly began to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No way, she's an intruder." I jumped up to the roof and began to chase after her. She pulled out something from her sash. Was it a zanpakuto? No it was, "An umbrella?" I questioned. Why an umbrella? I rolled my eyes and continued chasing her and she was quite fast. "Argh I don't have time for this." I stopped and quickly flash stepped towards her and was in front of her within seconds. She immediately reacted and ran the other style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bakudo four: Hainawa." I aimed my fingers at her and a red rope tied around her arms. She immediately fell down and slid of the roof onto the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Ouch! That hurt idiot!" She called out to me. I jumped down from the roof to get her. I walked up towards her body that collapsed onto the ground. "What did you do that for?" She yelled. I crouched down to see her. The moon illuminated her. She had pale white skin like porcelain and bluish black hair that cascaded from her scalp in smooth waves. She had the palest blue eyes they were almost white. She was very unique, but the thing that bothered me the most was that despite the different hair, eyes, and lips was that she was the same. Undoubtedly it was her, it was Sayuri. The girl with black hairs and blue eyes had to be Sayuri. Her piercing glare, her plump ruby lips, her small stature. Everything was the same. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Sayuri?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Yeah, how did you know my name?" She glared at me with her cold blue eyes and scowled. I covered my mouth out of disbelief. How was she alive? She died on her mission a long time ago, how was she here? I undid the Bakudo and grabbed her by the arm. How did she survive, I saw her corpse! I grieved for years and all of a sudden she appears in front of me again? Tears welled in the corner and I was glad that it was style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Sayuri's POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What are you doing let go of me." I was caught by the enemy. He was slightly shorter than me but he looked my age. How was this midget so strong? I beat up every other Shinigami that tried to arrest me, but this one was different. His uniform seemed different as well. He had a white cloak covering the outside and the number 10 printed on the back. I grabbed my umbrella and started to hit him with style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What are you doing?" He glared at me. He was small, but he sure was intimidating. I instantly stopped and obediently followed after him. His grip on my arm was so strong that it started to leave a hand print where he was holding it. We entered a building with the number 10 printed on the front and we entered a room with some couches and a desk. He flung me on one of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Bakudo one: Sai." He pointed at me and suddenly my arms flung to my back and were completely restricted. What was the sorcery this boy was using? I glared at him as he sat across from me. He rested his chin on his hands and just stared at me. I at first stared back. He had the most beautiful eyes they were this iridescent turquoise. He had spike silvery white hair which most certainly stood out. After a while of staring I started feeling uncomfortable. Why was he staring at me with such intense eyes? I coughed and broke away from his gaze and shuffled in my seat. I started looking around the room and I was surprised how normal it is. I was expecting some weird things like some torture devices or style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What's your name?" He finally spoke after minutes of silence. He was using informal speech with style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "What's your problem? I do not remember us being so close that you can be so informal with me."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "You're not in a position to argue." He grinned his white teeth glistened under the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Whatever." I scowled and faced him once more, "Sayuri."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Just Sayuri? No surname?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Well I don't have parents and I kind of never got one." I leaned back in my seat as well eyeing his every style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." His grin disappeared and he was serious style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nice to meet you Hitsugaya-san." I bowed down trying to be polite as possible. I didn't want to offend the person who could kill me. I raised my head to look at his expression and instead of his serious look he had on before his expression looked hurt. It looked like I had just stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife. Before I could apologize someone came bursting into the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Ah, I'm so tired taicho!" A tall busty ginger walked into the room fanning herself, "Chasing these drifters is a lot harder than it seems!" She grinned and made eye contact with me. "Taicho who's that?" She walked closer to the two couches and plopped down next to the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "An intruder."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Oh, good job taicho!" She smiled and patted the boy on his head. He was her superior why was she treating him like a kid. I shrugged and giggled she seemed funny. "I want to see what she looks like closer." She got up from her seat and walked towards me. She stood in front of me and brushed my black hair away from my eyes. The goofy smile she had on previously immediately style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Nice to meet you." I smiled. She grabbed my face and studied it. She was inches away from my face; I could feel her breath on my cheek. It smelled of style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No way, Sayuri." Her face was of disbelief. She pulled me in for a big hug and I could hear her starting to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Um, there, there." I tried comforting her. Why did she know my name and why did she suddenly hug me. I looked over at the boy and he was covering his face. He was crying? I saw a tear fall down from his chin. It hurt me to see him cry, why am I feeling like this for a stranger who has the potential to kill me. My head was spinning what was happening?/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
